


a day where we'll say goodbye

by desolate_dinosaur



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 11:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desolate_dinosaur/pseuds/desolate_dinosaur
Summary: Hearing their actors’ goodbyes one after the other made Izumi dread for the future as they aged.
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou & Tachibana Izumi, Tachibana Izumi (A3!) & Everyone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	a day where we'll say goodbye

Hearing their actors’ goodbyes one after the other made Izumi dread for the future as they aged. She held closely to the album that had a collection of pictures that Omi had built up over the years and, with the help of the other members, pieced them all together.

“Are you going to leave yet?” Sakyo asks, arms crossed and frowning as usual.

The director shakes her head gently, a small smile on her face. “I still have to say goodbye to this place.”

Izumi stares at what are the remains of a big, happy family. Everyone has already left and she was the last one. The dormitory held so many memories. Not once had the thought ever crossed in her mind that one day everyone would end up leaving this place behind.

She remembers her first night in the dormitory as a director. Isuke was the one who made dinner and it wasn’t even edible. Masumi didn’t even take a bite from it and Tsuzuru nearly was knocked unconscious from the taste of that poison. Poor Sakuya, he had to eat such a disgusting meal the night before.

Ever since they formed the Autumn Troupe, their meals were much more healthy and delicious. Izumi stared at the kitchen. She was so used to seeing Omi by the counter, cutting something up for today’s menu. The kitchen was never empty. Sometimes, Sakyo would be there in the mornings, preparing coffee for himself and sometimes for the others, though he would never admit it that it’s out of kindness.

The lounge was where everyone mostly hung out. Playing games, watching TV, eating together. It all happened in this room. There was never a chance where it was empty. Someone would be up in the middle of the night to get a late night snack and someone would be up working on the script.

Even in the dark, the dormitory was lively as ever.

When Izumi walked down the hallways, making sure nothing was out of place, she heard a few of the actors still up and going, practicing for a play. She enters the training room, expecting some actors, but she should have known that they all have left and moved on with their lives. The training rooms in which they practiced so hard doing what they loved were empty. A small, nostalgic smile formed on Izumi’s face.

“I still have one last place to say goodbye, too.”

This theater has been her home and directing was her entire life. She couldn’t imagine doing anything else. Izumi may not be able to bloom on stage like how her father could, but one thing she could do was help other actors bloom, like a gardner, taking care of and helping their flowers bloom.

She remembered Sympathy for the Angel. How Tsumugi gained more confidence in his acting and how they were able to win against GODza the first time and pay off their debts. That day sparked hope in Izumi that she was able to revive MANKAI Company back to their former glory— no, surpassing that, even. To win the Fleur Award which her father couldn’t.

And, they did.

There was a ping on her phone and she checked the notification. There were several of them since the last time she had checked. Tenma was starring in a new drama and Yuki was receiving an award for his amazing outfits. Sakuya and Tasuku were starring on stage in a new play together, which so happened to be written by Tsuzuru, who was known to be the best playwright. Itaru was still streaming his gameplays but his fanbase has grown wider. Kazunari has become a freelance artist and Tsumugi now works at a flower shop/cafe with Juza and Banri.

Izumi clicked on the article about Yuki, reading what it says.

_“I couldn’t have done it without MANKAI Company, especially the director. If I didn’t join that company, there would still be some things that I wouldn’t have recognized when I was designing costumes. The director…”_

Her cheeks felt wet and a loud crash can be heard.

When she was just a talentless actor, she felt like she had no purpose. The reason she enjoyed being a director so much was to hear that she could help someone out. Helping her actors bloom and reaching their full potential helped Izumi feel more whole, realizing that she wasn’t just some untalented dreamer. She wasn’t as useless as she used to be.

“There you are.” The familiar voice was heard behind her as she heard the old doors creak. The theater has been up for so many years. It’s still a wonder how nothing has broken down yet. “What are you doing here still?”

Izumi immediately wiped the tears off her face, before looking at Sakyo. “Nothing… I’m just saying one last goodbye to this place, that’s all,” she says, staring at the yakuza.

He sighed, eyes closing, exasperatedly. “ _Please_ ,” Sakyo sneered, glaring at Izumi. Seeing the red corners in her eyes caused Sakyo to immediately soften his gaze. “But, it did hold special memories… Besides that, the theater and the dormitory needs to do some construction due to their age. One of the doors has fallen off already when I got here.”

“So, that’s what the loud crash was.”

Sakyo scoffs. “This theater is a hazard,” he says, rubbing his forehead. “I’m still surprised how it has endured this long. Anyways, it’ll take an entire year and half for the new theater and the new dormitory to finish building. For now, we’ll rent other theaters like every other theater company has been doing… Yadda, yadda, yadda…”

The yakuza continues his long lectures, informing of a new plan to save up money since they don’t have a theater and dormitory anymore. They were also renting out hotel rooms since some of the actors were minors with no place to go back to. Izumi smiled at Sakyo.

“Some of the actors are getting jobs to help out pay some of the hefty payments for the reconstruction… Blah, blah, blah…”

She was thankful for MANKAI Company. There’s still the lingering thought that one day, MANKAI Company will disband, but MANKAI Company was her family. Supporting her as she supported them. Even if they did disband somewhere in the future, they’ll support each other in their own ways. That’s what family was about.

**Author's Note:**

> So, uhm, I haven't wrote in awhile. I'm actually really stressed right now because I'm failing school and despite that, I'm procrastinating at maximum level. My bad, LOL.  
> Anyways, about the story, I'm not sure how to tag this. I wrote this on a whim because I wanted to feel productive. I actually feel proud of this one because my writing isn't usually that good. In fact, my first A3! fanfiction which was called "Grab My Attention" was the first time I've ever showed something of my writing to someone and every time I'm trying to read A3! fanfiction and see that title, I can't help but scrunch my nose in embarrassment because I hated how I wrote that fic. I've only read that fic once and it was while I was writing it and then never touched that thing again.  
> So, with that being said, please give me constructive criticism. Just be brutally honest with me about how you feel of this fanfiction.  
> Thanks for reading, BTW! I hope you enjoyed the story! :D


End file.
